My Forever
by Koffie
Summary: Edward was told he would meet his soul mate and one true love one day. Even if she doesn’t know it, he will still have her. M for Lemons and Violence. My entry for the Mentalward Contest
1. Chapter 1

"**Mentalward" Contest**

**Pen Name**: Koffie**  
Title**: My Forever  
**Summary**: Edward was told he would meet his soul mate and one true love one day. Even if she doesn't know it, he will still have her.  
**Word Count**: 6,667

Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight characters, I just make them do crazy shit.

**GRAPHIC! The stuff coming up is very graphic so please be aware that there is violence and Lemons. You have been warned!**

A brown eyed beauty. That's what the psychic had told me when I walked into her shop four years ago. She told me my soul mate, my true love who I have not met yet will be an exquisite woman. Brown hair, thick and shiny that will cascade down her back and eyes to match the delicious hair color. She said it would take some time to find her, so I wait. I waited almost three years until I found her, when I did I kept my distance for a year. I found her and soon she will finally be mine and we can be together.

It was a normal day. I got up, went for a jog, showered and headed to the library. I still hadn't given up my search for my lover. It had been three years since I went to the psychic but I wasn't going to give up. I would wait until the end of time to find her and claim her as mine, the way it was meant to be.

I was about to head home when I saw a blur of brown walk by me. I looked to wear it went, a woman, maybe in her early twenties was looking over some of the older romance novels.

She was breath taking. She had long brown hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through. Her skin, so pale, like a porcelain doll that I want to keep up on a high shelf were no one else can see its beauty or risk breaking the fragile doll. She turned around and I got a view of her face.

Brown eyes.

This was her. This was my soul mate, my partner in life, the mother to my future children. This woman.

I spent the rest of that evening watching her. When she left the library I followed her home. She lived within walking distance of the library. I followed well enough that I wasn't detected. Once she arrived to her destination I wrote down the address to ensure I wouldn't forget where my future lover lived.

I waited outside across the street where no one would see me. I waited to see if she would come out because this might not be her home. I waited until the sun set and rose. She did emerge the following day, wearing different clothes looking even more beautiful then yesterday in a tight blue shirt and floral skirt.

I could just imagine her swollen with child. My child. She would be simply heaven on earth.

After that first day, I followed her for another year so I could learn as much about her as I could. And learn I did. I gathered as much as I could. I even found where she hid her spare key. Under the eave with the yellow daisy's in it.

Besides the location of her key and the way of how I would get into her apartment when she was at work, I learned her. I knew her name was Isabella Marie Swan. She worked for a small publishing company. Her mother died in 2002 and her father lives in a small town somewhere and he is the chief of police.

She likes Italian food more than Chinese. She always orders mushroom pizza for delivery every other Friday. Other than that, she loves to cook. One of the days I went into her apartment, I found many cooking books and a stocked pantry and refrigerator.

Good. She can cook many meals for me and the kids. I can just imagine it now. A little boy with my hair, Bella's eyes running around with a miniature Bella. We would watch TV together after dinner and Friday nights would be game night. I could make the perfect life for us.

That year I also invested in what I think will only be helpful to mine and Bella's relationship; cameras. I took the liberty of installing them in her house where she wouldn't find them. It is for her safety, you don't know what types of sick fucks are out there. I'm just protecting her from the world's crazy people. She will be glad that I did it.

I have one camera near her front door, one in her bedroom, one in her living room and well, one was for my own enjoyment. The bathroom.

Watching Bella as she showers is beautiful. The way the water runs down her body, making her glisten. I do admit that sometimes it gets me hard and I end up having to masturbate but that is just my natural reaction to my Bella. I know she would find it flattering.

When she does it, plays with herself while she is in the bath, I wonder what she thinks about. Soon, when I finally introduce myself to her I know that she will start thinking about me when she does it. I will be the fuel to her sexual fantasies as she is too mine. I will star in her dreams like she stars in mine every night.

After much time of keeping myself away from her, I know in my heart of hearts that it is time for me to be with my Bella. Waiting was just a precaution. I needed to know she wasn't involved with other people. Male, female, it doesn't matter. Once she is mine, that is it, she's fully part of me and no one else.

Of course she had friends that she always visited or they came to see her but nothing too major. One friend though, Alice tried to always take Bella shopping. I would follow to make sure she was alright wherever she was.

Alice would try to make her dress disgustingly. She would force her to try on miniskirts, low plunging tops, lingerie. That is all fine for the confines of mine and Bella's future home when we make love, but not for normal day attire.

I didn't do anything though. I kept my distance but whenever I went to her apartment, I would take some of the most heinous stuff so she wouldn't be tempted to wear those things without me.

Today was the day. They day I would go up to Bella and start our lives together. Although I have known her for over a year, she doesn't know me at all. I have watched her from afar, videoed her home activities, and followed her to wherever she goes. All so I can learn more about her. Once we are together, I will be an open book and tell her whatever she wants to know so I think that this all will work our wonderfully.

She is at the library at the exact time I know she will be with a Soy Milk Latte. She gets it from a café down the street every morning along with a bagel that she gets sometimes from the nice little bagel shop just down the street.

I plan on just simply walking up, introducing myself and then let it go from there. I am going to ask her out tonight, dinner, maybe a movie. She can't say no. I know for a fact that she has no plans tonight. I know because yesterday when she was going grocery shopping, I went to her apartment, took the key and went inside. She left her day planner home and on the her bedside table so I saw that she was free all day today.

I waited for her to drink some of her coffee and head over to the section that I was standing near. She comes to the library every Monday, Wednesday and Sunday. Today is Wednesday so she will be looking through the romance novels, like the day I first saw her.

As she scanned through the books, even though she has most likely read all of them, I still watching in amazement as my future wife make her way towards me. Finally, she is standing next to me but I can tell she wants to look right where I'm blocking her view of the books.

I can smell her from here. I know that she doesn't wear perfume or anything, it's all natural for my sweet Bella. She has an amazing aroma. Strawberry. Its form her shampoo. I love how it smells. Once when she went out of town for two days I stayed at her apartment. I used her shower, it was amazing. I used her shampoo and loved how I smelled like her.

I wanted to keep part of me with her always so whenever she buys new conditioner, I go to her apartment and put myself in it. I can't help it, being near where she bathes makes me hard as a rock. I masturbate and I'm not ashamed of it. I come into my hand and always put it in her bottle of conditioner. Only a little so that it doesn't ruin her hair or stand out, but enough that I know I will be on her always. I sign of my love on her.

She walks over and is now directly to my right. I can feel her body heat. I want to embrace her but I know soon enough I will be with her and be able to take her in and saturate myself with her warmth.

"Excuse me" she says politely. Her voice, like honey, her words melt me into a puddle of love.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there…" I leave it open so she is forced to answer me, to converse.

"Bella, Bella Swan." She holds out her hand reluctantly which is hurtful. I am her future and she should never doubt me. Never. However, it is our first time meeting so I will let it slide, only this one time thought. I love her with all of my heart and soul but I won't accept nothing but her full love and devotion. "And you are?" she asks.

"Edward, Edward Cullen." I grasp her hand and shake it. She gives me a smile and I move to let her look at where I was standing in front of the shelves. She picks up a book. "Nice choice." I say and she looks up.

"Thanks. I've read it before but I always seem to want to re-read it." She admitted. I want to say that I know. That I know for a fact that she has checked that book out of the library eight times and every time she does, I take it after her and read the words that she read. It makes me feel connected with her.

"I don't blame you, it is a good choice." I smile, trying to dazzle her. She keeps on looking and starts to walk down further to more books.

"Hey Bella," I call out. She turns around and faces me waiting. "I know we just met and this might seem forward but," _Well, we are eventually going to get married, have many children and grow old and die together_, "would you like to go out with me tonight? I know this is sudden but I really like you. Please say yes." I might have sounded strong near the end but the love I have for her is strong enough to tame a wild horse. A wild horse of love. I love her and I know soon, she will love me too if she hasn't already started feeling the feelings that I do towards her.

"Erm… I don't know." She started fidgeting. Cute, she is shy around me. I want to tell her that it is ok. Soon I will know all of her secrets, every inch of her body and we will explore each other and learn one another like a map. A map of destined affection.

"One date, tonight, we can grab dinner and then if you think I'm a total dork we can just forget that we met. Come on." HA! Like I could ever forget our first official meeting or her for that matter. Even though I know she is my future, I will always remember every precious moment with her. Every touch, every word, every little thing will forever be embedded in my head to keep as the memories of our life together.

"Alright." She relented. "Do you want to meet somewhere?" she asked. I would have preferred to pick her up at her place but whatever.

"Sure, how about we meet at the bar that's down the street from here at seven. They have beer and some good hot wings." I do enjoy that place sometimes but after tonight, I don't plan on ever taking her back there. Mostly people get drunk there and hit on unsuspecting women. No man will ever even get near my Bella again, besides me.

"Sounds good." She said. I decided I would let her think about the date and how much she wanted me so I left the library and told her that I would see her later.

When I got back to my place, an apartment, I decided I would tidy up. I knew I would somehow get her to come back here tonight and we would consummate our love for one another. It will be passionate and unforgettable.

I cleaned up and went into my bathroom. I grabbed some lube, a few condoms and brought them into the living room. I put them on the coffee table. Bella would be glad that I am prepared for her. Even though I want her to have my children, I don't think conceiving on the first date would be the best thing. Perhaps she wants to wait until marriage; I only want what she does.

I got some candles out from under the sink in the bathroom and placed them around my bed. I put a lighter on the night stand. Fire, the flickering flames represent the love that I have for Bella. Hot, strong and something not to be messed with.

I showered and walked to my room trying to pick out the perfect outfit. I wanted something that would make a good impression for our first date. I decided on jeans and a white t-shirt. After all, we are going to a bar.

Once I was ready, I still had an hour and twenty seven minutes until it was time to leave. So I did what I normally did when I was waiting for time to pass before I could see my Bella in person. I watched her on the monitors that I have.

I saw that right now she was wrapped in a towel, hair wet and dripping. She was looking in her closet for something to wear. She chose a maroon colored flowing skirt that came down to her knee and a white tank top. She wore her hair down. She put on a pair of flip flops and did her makeup. It was only a little bit. Some eyeliner and that was it.

When she was done getting dressed, she grabbed her purse and I noticed that she put a new can of pepper spray in her bag. I knew she had some in her house but this just angered me. Why would she think she would need pepper spray? Does she not trust me? I only have our beautiful future together in mind.

I decided I should head out. With one last check of my apartment, I knew everything was perfect. I lived close to the bar and library so I wouldn't have to worry about a car. When I got there, I was only ten minutes early. I stood at the entry and waited for Bella. Exactly at seven she arrived looking even better in person then she did on the monitors.

"You look radiant." I said opening the door for her.

"Thanks." She blushed. That blush! It will be my undoing I swear it. "You don't look bad yourself." I knew this.

We both ordered a bear and we slowly drank our beverage as the bar where we sat. Luckily, since it was a Wednesday, it was a slow night and not too crowded.

"Thank you for the drink." She said. Of course, me being the gentleman, I paid for our drinks. Soon enough, when we are husband and wife, it will be what is mine is hers.

"What do you do Bella?" I ask her already knowing but I want to have a conversation with her, I want her to open up to me and tell me what I already know.

"I work for a small publishing company. It's nothing to big or exciting but I enjoy it." She smiled. "What about you?" she asked.

"I worked for a bank but I quit, it wasn't what I really wanted to do. So right now I'm exploring my options." I'm glad that I quit that bank. I worked there for too long and quit halfway through my first year of watching Bella. They said I was distracted, that I was acting weird. I wasn't, I was just adjusting to the thoughts of having my Bella in my life.

They didn't understand me there. Jason, a co-worker who I confided in about the entire Bella situation overreacted. He called me crazy, insane, a total nut. I'm not crazy. Crazy in love? Yes. Not crazy in the other sense though.

Jason, he just couldn't stop. He threatened to tell the authorities about the cameras in her house, how I 'stalked' her. It isn't stalking if I know that she will one day thank me for it. Jason was going to ruin it all for me; I had to get him out of the picture.

It wasn't hard; I just did a few minor adjustments to his car. I messed with his brakes. When he was driving home, he failed to stop at traffic light and crashed head on with a truck. He died instantly along with the threat of ruining mine and Bella's future.

Bella and I talked for a little bit longer about jobs but I didn't want to talk just about that, I wanted to get to know her from herself, not from my research. We chatted about various things and I could tell that she was getting more comfortable around me.

It was getting kind of late so I suggested we leave the bar. We had just stepped outside when I suggested something for us to do. "Why don't we go back to my place?" I asked. "I have a book collection you might just like." I did. After seeing what Bella loved to read, I stocked my shelves with her favorites.

She looked hesitant which was not alright. "Sure." She eventually said. We walked down the street and when we arrived to my place, I was about to open the front door when I stopped her.

"Bella, I really like you." She smiled slightly. "I had a lot of fun tonight so far." I said lower. I was moving forward towards her lips. I brought mine mouth to hers. At first she didn't respond to my kiss but after a few moments, her lips started moving against mine. We broke it off and headed inside.

I showed her my book collection. As soon as she saw it, she was in awe. "You own all of this?" she motioned to my books. I just nodded. "I love it." She said admiring all of it.

"Why don't we sit down on the couch?" She nodded and I led her to the seat. We sat down and I leaned forward once again to kiss her. It was the same thing as earlier, it was soft but still had passion. I could tell she loved me already. I could read it in her lips, how they moved against mine, how they yearned to say the words I already know.

I love her so much, I need her, I want her. I want to be part of her, in her, to be connected would be to show my utter and complete love and devotion to this perfect woman. It's time, time to consummate our love.

When the kiss started my hands were on my sides, I moved one arm to my front and undid the button to my jeans and then the zipper. Bella froze at the sound and looked down to see my prominent erection that was still in my boxers surrounded by the unzipped jeans.

'Edward," she said unsure. "I don't know what you think but I don't want to have sex with you." She said shaking her head.

"Yes you do. Bella, it's alright, we can finally show our love for each other and what a better way than making passionate love." Her eyes bugged out and she stood. She almost fell but stabilized herself by gripping onto the coffee table. She looked down and saw the lube and condoms.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked. I stood up, my jeans falling to the ground. "Oh god!" she repeated in horror. Why was she scared?

"Bella, calm down love. We can finally be together, forever. I knew ever since I saw you a year ago that we were meant to be."

"A year?"

"I knew it four years ago darling." I reached out to stroke her cheek. She slapped my hand away. Why would she do that?

"You sick crazy fuck!" she yelled. "Get away from me." She said and started backing away. I stepped out of my jeans and lowered my boxers so that all I had on was my white t-shirt.

"Don't yell love. Please listen, we are soul mates, lovers meant to be, I have waited for you. Now my wait is over and we are together, you are mine."

"I'm not your anything!" she tried to look away from my massive erection but it was pointing right at her, wanting entrance to her holy temple of a body.

"It's alright," I step forward, she runs towards the front door. This, I will not allow. I run after her and grab her and push her away. I lock the door and turn back to face her. "This will be easier once your used to us but believe me, we are meant to be."

She has tears running down her face. "Please, let me go home." She begged. No, she isn't sad, those are tears of joy. She is happy for us. She just can't accept it yet, it's too soon for her. She doesn't know what it's like for us. She needs the physical love before that can fully love me as a person.

"Bella, we can physically love each other first so that I can love your soul. I have watched you for a long time, I know what you like, I know what you need."

"You've been watching me?" she asked still crying. I nod and smile. "Oh god! Please, let me leave." I shake my head. Can't she just accept this and that much sooner we can start our lives together.

"Don't worry love," I start walking towards her, she is backing up towards the wall. "I will be gentle for our first time."

"Fuck you!" she screams and lunges to hit me. I act on reflex. Grab her and throw her to the ground. She hits her head and is knocked unconscious. I bend down and pick her up. She obviously isn't ready for this yet but I am. I need this. I will do this for her and she will thank me for it.

I put her on the couch and I go into the kitchen and grab a chair. It has arm rests which is perfect. I bring it into the living room and put it near the couch. I go into the kitchen and find some rope, duck tape, scissors and a knife in case the scissors can't cut the rope.

I lift Bella off of the couch and put her in the chair, it hurts me to do this put I tie her arms to the armrests and her legs to the legs of the chair. Her skirt still looks beautiful on her. I lift it up slightly and my erection gets harder at the sight, pale pink panties. A thong actually. I love that color on her. It's so feminine, so Bella.

I hate that I have to hurt her but she needs this, she needs this to see our love for each other.

While she is still out, I grab the lube, condoms and candles and bring it to the floor around where Bella is. I light the candles and put them in a circle around her.

It only takes another five minutes for her to wake. She comes to looking confused. "Hello again." She sees me and starts to scream realizing that she is bound. I cover her mouth with my hand but she tried to bite me. I grab the duck tape and she lets out another scream. I cut a piece and place it over her mouth. Tears are running down her face. I kiss them away and she is screaming into the tape but can't be heard to well, it is muffled into a groan of some sort.

"It's alright love, your fine." I kiss her forehead. I am still naked from the waist down; my erection is still painfully hard. I grab another chair and place it so I am sitting in front of her. "Bella, this." I point to my hard cock, "is what you do to me. Now I need release, I need to show you just how much I love you."

I reach down and grab the scissors. She screams again. I bring it up to her shirt. I cut the material from the hem to the top. I take the cut fabric and cut the tank tops straps so that I can remove it. She is wearing a plain white bra. Simply gorgeous.

I bring the scissors to her skirt and cut it as well and get rid of the garment. The pale pink thong and the white bra is all that is left. She is crying harder. I try to comfort her. "Bella, my beautiful lover." I kiss her cheeks. "You are amazing, too beautiful for words." She is shaking her head. I take the scissor and cut the thong and remove it, again, she is beautiful. I go up to her bra and unclasp it but the straps keep it on her body so I cut those also and now she is completely nude.

She is beautiful naked. Of course I have watched her shower and bathe for the past year and know what she looks like naked, but it's different upfront. I run my fingers over the lips of her pussy and she tried to move around to get away. I guess it feels too good and she can't take the pleasure. She looks perfect like this, open and ready for me.

I realize that it is unfair that she is completely bare of clothes so I take off my shirt. My erection is still aching. I sit down in the chair and grab the lube. I put some on my hand and lower my hand down to my shaft. Bella closes her eyes and starts crying harder and screaming into the tape.

"Look at me!" I demand. She doesn't open her eyes. "If you don't open your eyes, I will take the knife on the floor and cut deep into your flesh until I hit bone." I threatened. I don't want to be violent with her but I have to be until she complies with me. She opens her eyes and watches me in horror as I start stroking myself.

She should not be horrified, she should be ecstatic that I am showing her this, my love.

I run my hand from the base to the tip and I moan in pleasure. It feels so good, I would rather it be her hand then mine but one day, it will be and she will be happy and love every moment of it.

"You like watching this don't you Bella?" I ask picking up the pace of my strokes. I imagine it _is _her hand doing this for me. "I can't wait until we do this together, when my thick hard cock is in your hand, your mouth or your hot, tight, wet pussy." She is watching me which makes it so much better.

"Ungh" I'm getting close, I can feel it. I know she is enjoying watching me, she wants me to do this, and she _wants_ me to get pleasure from just the sight of her.

I start pumping furiously, to show how intense our love is, what it causes my body to do. Only a few more stokes…

"Fuck!" I scream out. My balls are tightening and I can feel the release moments away. I come, hard, on my hand and some of it even shoots away and lands on Bella's leg. She looks sick and starts crying again. For Christ's sake can she stop crying? This should be the happiest moment in her life, I know it's mine.

I stand up and go into the kitchen to the sink. I clean my hands off and bring a paper towel back with me. I wipe off the stuff that got on her.

"Bella, I wish we could have done that together." She nods. Wait, she nodded. I knew it, she wants this as bad as I do, and she just needed to see my love for her. "I love you!" I exclaim and lean down to remove her duck tape.

I try to take the tape of gently and once its pealed from her delicate flesh I kiss her lips. "Edward," she takes a deep breath. "Please, can I go home?" she asks in a small voice.

Home? Why would she want to leave me, I am her home, home is where your heart is, my heart is always with her. Has always been with her. Her love, her affection has always been with me even if she doesn't know it. She has always loved me! But why does she want to leave me? Am I not properly showing my love for her?

I bend down and pick up the knife. She screams. "Edward! Please, put the knife down. I'm sorry! Please." She begs.

I shake my head. "Bella, I love you. I tried to show you but you want more. I will do whatever it takes to show my love." I bring the knife towards my abdomen. I press it into the skin. "Bella, I bleed for you, I bleed love. I will show you how much I love you by bleeding." I etch a heart into the skin on my stomach. It hurts, love hurts.

Blood is running down onto my legs, to the floor. I'm not pressing too deeply. By the time I'm finished, I have a heart in my skin with a 'B' in the middle.

"Don't you see now? I love you Bella, why can't you just accept that we are going to be together forever?" I moan out.

"I love you!" she starts crying. Happy tears, I knew it, she loves me. "Edward I love you. The reason I wanted to leave was so that I could get ready and cleaned up for you. I can only do that at my house."

"You wanted to look perfect for me? For our first time together, making love?" she nodded. A smile broke out on my face. "You always look amazing to me, we are ready now." I cut her out of her restraints. "Bella my dear, we can finally have each other fully. There is no need for you to return home, your perfect how you are."

"I need to go home though," she says, I'm getting upset and start shaking my head. "I mean that I need clothes! You ripped all of mine and I can't walk around nude." She says and she is right. I can't allow her to walk around outside naked, showing other men what is rightfully mine.

A thought hits me. "Don't worry love, you don't need anything. We can stay here for the rest of time. Naked, making love, it would me magnificent. Open, baring ourselves to one another all of the time, a true sign of our love."

"Alright!" she says. "Can I at least go to the bathroom to wash my face?" she asks while looking around. She's probably just getting a better look at her future home.

"Sure darling. A kiss for the few minutes we are separated?" I asked. She leans forward slowly, almost hesitant, maybe she is nervous about our love. We kiss. I wrap my arms around her and bring her to my chest. I can feel her body against where I carved my love into my skin. My blood on her skin now, we are entwining our love.

I lean back and see her giving me a small smile. I back away from my lover and I head towards the kitchen for a glass of water. I just finish gulping down a cup of water when I hear her footsteps but I don't hear them where they should be. I hear a click of a door, but it's not the bathroom door, it was to my bedroom.

I go back into the living room and stand next to her chair. I can see from this angle that the bathroom door is open and my bedroom door is closed. I look down and see that my knife is gone from where it was on the floor.

"Bella." I call out slowly walking towards my room. I am outside the door listening, I can hear her rummaging through stuff, looking. I don't know what she would need in my room or why she would need a knife to go in there.

I try the door knob, locked. She locked herself in there with a knife.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." She calls out.

"What are you doing in there? I can tell your looking for something." She doesn't respond. I hear her walking around in there and than a gasp.

"Oh my god." I hear from the other side of the door.

"Bella, let me in!" I demanded.

Nothing.

"Bella let me in now!"Again, no response. I go around my house looking for a small screw driver. I find one that will fit in the lock. I stick it in the lock, jiggle it around quietly and it's open. I let the door open all the way and I walk in and see my Bella standing in front of the monitors I have watching her home. She also is wearing one of my button up shirts.

"Bella." I say angry. She jumps. She should not be in here, hiding from me.

"What the hell is all of this?" she asks.

"I told you, I have been watching you for some time. Don't worry love, one day you will know how good of a thing it is that I did." I smiled and stepped forward. "What were you looking for?" I asked her.

"A phone." She sighs and walks over to the bed and sits down. Her hand goes behind her, she is grasping something. "I was going to call someone, for help." I feel my heart clench.

"Why would you do that my love? I am the only thing you will ever need." I tell her. I can feel my heart breaking. Why won't she see that she loves me? It can be so easy. "I love you so much Bella, please, I know you love me, it's time to just accept it."

"No," she shook her head. "I don't love you." She stood up with the knife in her hand. "You are insane, a crazy asshole. Let me go or I will kill you."

"Bella, my love. I will never let you go, you are my forever."

She shrieked and lunged at my with the knife but before it could come into contact with me I hit her in the chest. She fell to the ground, the knife falling out of her hand. I picked it up.

"Why won't you love me?" I screamed at her, she curled up on the floor. I kicked her hard in the back wanting her to get up. She wouldn't budge; I took the knife and plunged it into her hip. She screamed out in pain.

"Fuck! God why?" she cried.

"Stop yelling!" I shouted at her but she wouldn't listen. I grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up so she was standing. She had blood running down her legs and tears where staining her face. I pushed her towards the bathroom so she could clean up.

"Wash your face." I commanded. She shook her head. The bathroom door was open so I shoved her in hard. I didn't think twice about it, I pushed her into the bathroom but her feet were wet with her own blood. She slipped on the tile floor and hit her head on the sink.

She fell to the ground, blood gushing out of her forehead. "Bella!" I call out. " I am so sorry my love!" I tried wiping the blood away from her face but it was coming out too fast. "Can you hear me?" I asked her.

She started coughing and was trying to say something. "F…fuck-k y-you." She spat at me and her body collapsed. I was enraged, I was trying to help her but she isn't allowing it, she is curing at me, trying to hurt me, I am only trying to make our love last forever.

"Why won't you love me?" I yelled at the crumpled body on the floor. She didn't respond so I kicked her in the stomach but her body didn't move from pain, just from the kick. No sound came from her.

She was dead, my lover. She made me kill her. She would listen to me and do what I wanted. It wasn't anything hard, just to love me like I have loved her. We were meant to be together forever and she ruined it. She made me hurt her, made me kill her. She had to have loved me, didn't she? Why couldn't she just tell me, say the three simple words?

I picked up the knife and licked some of her blood off of the sharp blade. It tasted delicious, like heaven.

I leaned down and kissed her lifeless lips. I shouldn't have done that, it made me angry. She wasn't kissing me back. I loved her and I wanted her but she wouldn't have me.

"What was wrong with me?" I screamed at the body. "I gave you my heart; I gave you all of my love that I could. I gave you my everything!" I shouted at her. I gave her more than I thought I could but I didn't give her everything. I didn't literally give her me heart, just its love. But that can be fixed.

I brought the knife above me head and with all of my strength plunged it into my chest. "Arhhh!" I screamed out in pain as I try to cut my heart out of my chest. My chest tightens, my breathing is labored. I collapse onto the floor next to Bella. I bring my hand to where I tried to get my heart out, I feel the warm sticky blood on my fingers and I smile. I can't give her the world, but she can have my heart, even in death she still has it.

I take my last few breaths and look over to the lifeless beauty next to me. "In heav-ven, m-my love" I croak out .I'm gone.

**Well, that was it...my odd attempt at a psycho Edward. **

**So, along with my story, check out the other Mentalward Contest entries and vote for the one you like the best.**

**I don't expect for people to LOVE mine, it was my first try at something like this and my first contest entry ever on fanfic.**

**So thanks for reading. Review and vote!**


	2. VOTE!

**VOTE**

January 6 at 11 pm is the last day to vote for any of the Mentalward contest entries! This is just a reminder that after that Jan 6th, voting is closed. So hurry up.

If you liked mine then please vote, if you didn't, then vote for another because they are all so good and everyone worked really hard.

Sorry for the late notice on voting.

Thanks! Now, go ahead and vote!

Thanks!

Koffie


End file.
